


White Knight: White Queen Falls

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Paladin [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: After the battle of Haven, Weiss tries to play the damsel in distress to lure Jaune into a kiss.  It does not go as planned, but all works out in the end.White KnightPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Paladin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	White Knight: White Queen Falls

Weiss: *misses the step from the porch to the garden in Haven*

Weiss: Oh, sweet, dark god, why have you come for me?

Jaune: *runs up*

Weiss: I think I twisted my ankle.

Jaune: I'll help you.

Weiss: Easy, easy. You'll have to carry me to the couch.

Jaune: *gently picks her up and carries her into the house, and pauses*

Weiss: *closed eyes and blissful smile*

Jaune: *pauses as he stares at her*

Jaune: How's the?..

Weiss: *opens her eyes*

Weiss: *stares at him with a brilliant smile*

Weiss: *eyes wide with shock*

Weiss: *forces a frown*

Weiss: Oh, no, my ankle...

Jaune: *glare*

Weiss: Thank you so much for carrying me to the couch.

Weiss: *kisses him on the cheek*

Jaune: *glare*

Weiss: *looks him in the eyes*

Jaune: Do you want to tell me what's going on here?

Weiss: My sweet white knight has come to save me.

Jaune: *glare*

Weiss: Alright, alright, put me down and I'll explain it.

Jaune: *lays her down on the couch*

Weiss: *grabs him by the back of the neck to stop him from standing back up*

Jaune: *stands back up, now with Weiss hanging from his neck*

Weiss: You... certainly... seem to have... put on a good deal of muscle...

Jaune: *glare*

Weiss: Alright, alright. This time I am 100% sincere. If you could just... let me down here...

Jaune: *kneels down*

Weiss: *let's go and steps on the ground*

Weiss: *weak ankle gives away and she falls into Jaune's arms*

Weiss (muffled in Jaune's chest): This time I swear it was entirely an accident. The couch, if you would?

Jaune: *rolls his eyes*

Jaune: *gently, delicately seats her on the couch*

Weiss: *cough*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: Yes, well, this did not exactly go according to plan. Now, do you want the full story, or should we skip to the most important part.

Jaune: *sits down on another couch*

Jaune: I'm actually curious as to what you've been doing.

Weiss: Well, you see, the plan was to fall, and then have me dear and precious white knight come to my aid.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Weiss: You see, at Haven, I was so overwhelmed with what happened, and could not respond properly. I felt it was terribly rude of me.

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: If wanted to thank you.

Jaune: And you did that... by... falling down?

Weiss: If I must explain the entirety of my plan. One, fall down.

Jaune: Right.

Weiss: Two, you come and rescue you.

Jaune: Two for two.

Weiss: Three, you carry me link a princess.

Jaune: Three for three.

Weiss: And as you place me on the couch I plant a passionate kiss on your lips.

Jaune: I... kind of screwed that part up...

Weiss: I also was not expecting to... actually injure myself... If you would be so kind?

Jaune: *stands up and walks over*

Jaune: *kneels down in front of her*

Jaune: *grabs her ankle and concentrates to channel his aura into it*

Weiss: *grabs him by the back of the neck*

Jaune: Think it would work a second time?

Weiss: I...

Jaune: *picks Weiss up and pulls her into a magnifiscent kiss*

Yang: That was a really elaborate way to get a kiss.

Weiss: *tries to say something*

Jaune: *won't let her go*

Yang: Okay, it's turning into one hell of a kiss.

Jaune: *drops Weiss onto the couch*

Weiss: *delicately bounces*

Jaune: *sits on the couch beside her*

Jaune: *pulls her into his lap*

Jaune: *kisses her passionately*

Yang: Okay, it's getting kind of steamy in here.

Jaune: *breaks the kiss*

Weiss: *pants adorably*

Jaune: *holds her around her waist*

Weiss: Hardly a way to hold a proper lady.

Jaune: If I knew you wanted to be a damsel in distress, I would have helped you a long time ago.

Yang: That was...

Jaune: *holds up his index finger to her*

Jaune: *points at a nearby chair*

Yang: *moves over to the chair and sits down*

Jaune: So, tell me, Snow Angel, does this mean what I think it does?

Weiss: *still panting*

Jaune: I'm going to assume it does. Yang, did you have anything constructive to add?

Yang: Constructive? No.

Jaune: Did you take pictures?

Yang: No.

Weiss: That was...

Jaune: *passionately kisses her once again*

Yang: *starts taking pictures*

Jaune: *ends the kiss*

Jaune: So, Snow Angel, you're mine now, do you understand.

Weiss: I... I mean...

Jaune: Yes or no.

Weiss: Yes!

Jaune: That's all I need to hear.

Weiss: But my love bubbling up inside me, threatening to burst out like sea spray on the shore?

Jaune: *quick kiss*

Jaune: I've been in love with you since I first met you. All I need to hear is yes.

Weiss: Y...

Jaune: *kisses her*

Jaune: But yes means yes. I don't want to play around. I don't want a one time thing. I want truly - madly - deeply... Do you understand?

Weiss: *heavy breathing*

Yang: Give her a minute to catch her breath.

Jaune: No. *kisses Weiss again*

Jaune: I rather enjoy her like this, and I don't want to let her go.

Yang: Even if she says so?

Jaune: *kisses Weiss*

Jaune: All she has to say is no.

Weiss: *panting*

Jaune: *wraps his right hand in hers*

Jaune: So, what do you say, Snow Angel?

Weiss: *panting*

Weiss: Y...

Jaune: *kisses her on the back of the neck*

Weiss: YES!

Jaune: *kisses her on the cheek*

Jaune: You're all mine.

Ruby and Oscar: *stunned silence on the stairs*

Nora: Can we do it?

Ren: Go ahead.

Nora: ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFISCENTLY AWESOME! Totally epic! Wooo! LEADER!

Ren: Congradulations are in order.

Qrow: I hope you know what you are getting into, kid. Schnees aren't exactly easy to handle.

Jaune: The only thing that slowed me down so far is no. I love her fussiness, her grace and charm, elegance and cunning, brilliance and how she is just quite frankly better than the rest of us.

Weiss: I am no such thing.

Jaune: If you are mine then you can be my precious doll.

Weiss: *blushes and hides her head in his shoulder*

Jaune: I want Weiss Schnee, fussiness and all.

Weiss (into his shoulder): I'm not that fussy.

Jaune: I never said it was a bad thing.

Qrow: You and me are two completely different people, kid. It might actually work out for you. I can still feel her cold eyes staring into my soul...

Qrow: *drinks from his flask*

Jaune: Of the two, I got the far more passionate one.

Weiss: Am I really?

Yang: I'd say.

Jaune: You are a cool beauty, but I can see passed that to your compassionate soul.

Weiss: You can?

Jaune: You just do your best to hide it, because...

Weiss: *hides her head in his shoulder*

Yang: Since the gang's all here, let's take a vote. Who thinks we should upgrade Vomit Boy to Vomit Man?

Ruby: Mee!

Weiss: *huffs*

Ren: That is an improvement.

Nora: Vomit Man!

Qrow: *snears and takes another sip*

Yang: Blake?

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Yang: Looks like Jaune's the tie breaker.

Jaune: Abstain.

Weiss: Motion deadlocked, cannot pass without a majority vote. I'm sure we can think of something much more charming for him.

Yang: Ladykiller?

Weiss: *squeezes him tight*

Weiss: The only lady he's going to kill is... *sighs*

Yang: *snickering*

Weiss: I swear you did that on purpose.

Qrow: How about Blondie?

Yang: I'm not Blondie!

Qrow: I know, that's why I'm trying to give it to him.

Jaune: Yeah, she's Goldilocks.

Yang: Says who?

Jaune: The Weiss knight of Schnee.

Yang: *bursts out laughing*

Weiss: You are not... I mean... I would prefer it not be to my family...

Jaune: I know how much your legacy means to you...

Jaune (whispering): ...and how much you hate it.

Weiss: *contented smile*

Yang (snickering): Yellow Snow

Weiss: *highly offended huff*

Ren: You could just join Nora and I in calling him Leader.

Qrow: Simple, to the point, and I'll have to say, he's a natural leader. Reminds me of another blond-haired doofus I used to know...

Jaune: Who?

Ruby: Dad of course!

Jaune: Taiyang?

Yang: Dad was pretty cool... back in the day...

Qrow: I'll be sure to tell him you said that. Anyway, Blond-leader-kid, are you willing to take responsibility for everyone here?

Qrow: *points at him, wobbling slightly*

Weiss: As long as I get first dibs on him.

Qrow: She's as strong willed as her sister, but I'll have to say you definitely got the sweeter of the two.

Weiss: What is your problem with my sister?

Qrow: Oh, the usual. She's so dedicated to chasing after the tinman... and we disagree... on pretty much everything...

Weiss: General Ironwood?

Qrow: Yeah, general. *rolls his eyes* But now that we're all one big, happy family, someone less drunk than me can smash all of your letters together and make something pronouncable out of it. Yay, I'm part of a team again, wooo...

Weiss: And what do you have against _esprit de corps_?

Qrow: Just that my semblance has a babit of ruining things for everyone, and I'm not exactly happy about it.

Yang: There's a reason Uncle Qrow drinks so much.

Qrow: Alright. I think I've been more than enough of a party pooper. You kids enjoy yourselves. I'll be miserable under the tree all by myself.

Qrow (mumbling): They are all really good kids. Kids weren't that good when I was a kid...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188926219078/white-knight-white-queen-falls) Tumblog.


End file.
